The One with PB and J
by Roktoof
Summary: 6 months after TOW Phoebe's Secret Love for Joey. Phoebe and Joey are getting their relationship very well. Until their time for marriage is now when Phoebe begins wondering if Joey will marry her and he buys a ring to do so. With the help of the four, they get married soon. Rated T for mild themes and language.


**TOW PB AND J.**

One morning when Joey started making peanut butter and jelly sandwich, it gave him a piece of mind. Since he moved out from LA to Tulsa to stay with his friends. The piece of mind was that when me makes PB and J, it's different type could be Phoebe and him. **(Alternate type for peanut butter and jelly would mean Phoebe Buffay and Joey)**

Phoebe wakes up, walks out of her bedroom with the door closed and said "Morning handsome" to Joey and kisses him in the cheek. She seemed to be very happy at first to understand that her true love was Joey and not Mike. Due to have kisses a few times during their days in New York, and have secretly fallen for him ever since, Phoebe has dated Joey in 6 months and still their love has burnt strong and unbreakable. Their commitment was very high as a flagpole carrying the US Flag and they known each other mostly than Monica and Chandler or Ross and Rachel. Her marriage with Mike had been annulled since Mike did not get along with Phoebe's differences in their future.

Joey blushed and responded nervously "Morning Pheebs. You and me?", handing a PB and J sandwich to Phoebe. She asked confusingly "Me and you?"

Joey responded "Yeah, think about our love life. See, this peanut butter, it's you, and this jelly, it's me."

"Whoa, I did not that."

"I know right? Anyway Phoebe, aren't going to work?"

"Oh God, work. First, I get to eat with my handsome boyfriend."

Rather than PB and J, Phoebe had eggs and ham for dinner while Joey had toast and sausages. After breakfast, Phoebe went away to work without lunch while Joey stayed and flips through the business newspaper, hoping to find a job. Chandler and Ross, who had sabbatical due to office inspection (Chandler) and early leave (Ross), went in the door and said "Hey Joey!"

Joey responded "Hey guys. What do you wanna do today?"

Chandler joked "Nothing, unless you're going in for the bus stop."

Ross said "Nothing, how about TV?"

Joey answered "No, no, how about PB and J?"

Chandler and Ross stopped and looked at Joey, confused. Ross said "Joey, are you sure we're going to eat peanut butter and jelly?"

Chandler joined in "Yeah, what are we, kids?"

Joey said, dumbfounded "You're right. Let's go to the park."

Chandler and Ross agreed and went with Joey as Chandler closed the door.

In the park...

While Chandler and Joey were playing basketball, Ross stood on the scoreboard with chalk. Joey's hoop was at the right, while Chandler's was at the left. Chandler makes the 2 scores (by shooting Joey's hoop), Ross draws 2 sticks on Chandler's score. Chandler has 4 scores while Joey only had 2. While playing, Joey was going to make the slam dunk but Chandler blocks his way. While trying to find a way to outmaneuver Chandler...

"Come on Joey. What the hell will he do? Right!" Joey thinks and steps sideways Chandler and does a slam dunk, causing Ross to draw 3 sticks on Joey's score. Joey was going to approach to Chandler's hoop, but Chandler steals the ball and shot the ball in Joey's hoop, giving in 2 scores as Ross draws 2 sticks in Chandler's score. Chandler was going to Joey's hoop and shoots, but Joey blocks and steals the ball, only to shoot it far at Chandler's hoop before he can block, causing Ross to draw 3 more sticks at Joey's score. Ross, after finding out that Joey had 8 scores and Chandler had 6, announces "Come on Joey. Just one more shot and you win."

Joey responded "Right. Thanks Ross." and shoots again, only for Chandler to block the story and shoots at Joey's hoop, only for Ross to draw 2 sticks in Chandler's score. Then he goes again to shoot the hoop. Before reaching, Joey steals the ball and shoots at Chandler's hoop before he can block. Ross draws 2 more sticks in Joey's score. Then he blows the whistle and announces "And Joey is the winner."

Chandler complains in defeat "Aw man.".

Joey yells in victory "Yeah!" and mimics Chandler's victory dance.

After a while, Chandler and Joey, sweating and exhausted, sat down in the bleachers, drinking water. Joey said, while breathing "That was, so damn awesome of what we did."

Chandler responded "Yeah, tell me about it." and raises his water bottle. Instead of drinking it, he spilled it on Joey, causing him to react while wiping water off his hair.

Joey exclaimed "What the hell, you trying to treat me like a dog?"

Chandler laughed sternly and said "I bet you can't marry Phoebe." then continues laughing.

Ross, however calls Rachel on the payphone (since his phone was out of battery).

"Hey honey."

Meanwhile the girls, who had an earlier leave due to unknown reasons, kept on talking in the Macy's stand nearby the park southwest. Rachel however calls Ross on the phone "Hey."

Ross responded "Listen, we're going to have lunch in that new Chinese restaurant, wanna join us?"

"Sure. I'll tell the others." Rachel responds then hangs up. She said to Monica and Phoebe "We're eating at the Dragon's Lotus for lunch." then the three ran off.

2 hours later...

While the all of friends were eating their lunch, Joey butts in while they eat "So I'm saying, you gotta eat PB and J, just for once, and that's it."

Rachel asked "Wow, totally nice to eat little Joey."

"No Rach, I mean, when it's to PB and J, it's Phoebe and me."

Monica, asked in confusion "Whoa, whoa, what? Phoebe and you? How is PB and J is compared to you two?"

Phoebe answered "Well, that is a good question. Simple, peanut butter is me, jelly is Joey, then you scattered us in bread and eat."

The rest were confused at this but continued eating. Chandler joked "Oh really? Give me bread and I'm eating Phoebe and Joey.". Because of this, Phoebe looked at Chandler in confusion. Chandler said "Still didn't happen, I made that up." then continued eating.

Ross and Chandler talked about how Chandler still did not have a backhand while Ross was driving "Like I said, shielding your face and shrieking like a girl is not a backhand." Chandler butted "I wish I did knew how to do a backhand. Still that doesn't mean that there's 4 10-year old Vietnamese girls who can take off their clothes in 1 minute for 10 dollars a hour."

Ross exclaimed "Chandler! Really?"

"Again, made it up."

"Look, it's too boring to go bowling or playing the new VR room in the mall, you think you're going to hump my sister?"

"Ross, come on. It's not too boring when the going gets tough with Rachel."

"Hey watch your tongue. Rachel and I are going so good."

"So Ross, did you think at once the whole PB and J thing?"

"No, not while you're stuck at this."

At Ross and Rachel's new apartment, the three girls were talking about their lives going on while Joey was away to another audition. Rachel asked "So, Pheebs, is things going on between you and Joey going okay?"

Phoebe answered at Rachel's question "Okay? It's better than OK. Well don't your hopes up for Emma there."

Monica said "Come on girls, think about it. If it was Phoebe and Joey better off getting married, maybe we should plan it for them."

Rachel said excitedly "Yes, a better way to give Phoebe to say "I do" and they'll just be married." then claps twice.

Phoebe, unmoved was going to speak but was cut off by Monica "Yes, a marriage for Phoebe and Joey. You're married, I'm married and our unmarried friend is next." who then yells excitedly and jumps with Rachel.

Phoebe asked "Wait, wait wait, so you two are going to be married and I'm next?" which caused Monica and Rachel to stop jumping.

Rachel sits down nearby Phoebe and said "Oh, don't worry sweetie, you'll know what is means to be married." then Monica butts in "Yes, and when it's right, we're waiting for Joey to show you the ring and say "Will you marry me?" and you'll say "I do." because I know you can."

Phoebe, unsure if Joey will marry her, walks away in wonder, leaving Monica and Rachel confused.

The night, Joey goes inside a jewelry store, asking the clerk "Um, excuse me. What is your finest ring?"

The clerk responded "This box, contains a ring in it."

"Thank you, uh, how much is this?"

"100 dollars."

"All right" Joey then gives the clerk money and walks off the store with the ring. The clerk said "What a boring day this has been."

The next day...

Phoebe wakes up in her pajamas, then dresses up to a yellow skirt with a black and white blouse, her old decorated shoes and expects Joey standing in front of her.

Joey says "Come on Pheebs, I got something for you." then pulls Phoebe to the living room, with the four standing there.

Phoebe asked "So, what's going on."

Chandler said "What's going on is that we're close to going to Usher's new house."

Joey ignored Chandler's joke and kneels on Phoebe with a box containing a ring. Joey said to Phoebe "Phoebe Buffay, my girlfriend, things have been a bit well for us in 6 months. And when all of this leads us to where, I say to this I ever said. And when Mike failed to make your life happy, I thought I can do it for you. Look at us, we're right where we wanted. A future, a happy life, and a better way to say "I'm happy!". Will you marry me?"

Phoebe squealed in excitement "Yes, yes Joseph Francis Tribbiani, I will marry you. I swear I will!", takes the ring, wears in her right finger and hugs Joey, causing the four to clap in applause.

The next morning.

Ross runs to Chandler and Monica's room where they woke up at Ross coming and yells "Joey and Phoebe are getting married soon!" and yells excitingly.

Monica says "Yes Ross. We all know, so go back to bed or eat breakfast or something."

Ross walks away, calm and closes the door. Chandler comments "Let's hope that Joey and Phoebe are not gonna fail like Ross." and goes to the bathroom, causing Monica to shout "Wait up! I'm with you!" and goes to the bathroom with Chandler.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
